Back to School, Mr. Bean
This is the elventh episode in the tv series. I was aried on the October 26, 1994 Plot Act 1 This outing follows Mr. Bean attending an open school day: Unable to park his car, he spots a similar-looking Mini and substitutes the cars. During his time at the open day he confuses a band of cadets, gets in other people's way, messes up a stamp album, distracts and frightens a calligrapher, and gets paper stuck to his body after using a Van de Graaff generator. When some weaving lady takes the offending piece of paper, the static electricity causes her skirt to rise up and cover her upper body. Act 2 In the chemistry laboratory, Bean experiments with several chemicals and makes an unstable chemical reaction, eventually causing a violent explosion, with blue smoke emerging from the laboratory. Bean manages to escape in time, but a younger student is not so fortunate and is later seen covered head to toe in a blue chemical. In a still-life art class, Mr Bean is shocked and appalled at having to draw a nude woman model, and promptly fashions a brassiere out of clay to put on her, allowing him to draw her without embarrassment. Later, at a judo lesson, a frightened Bean ultimately manages to confuse his teacher (David Schneider) and roll him up in a mat. However, when changing back into his regular clothes, he finds that he has swapped trousers with someone else (Christopher Ryan) and goes on a long search for his own ones. In the gents' toilets, he spots them, cleverly seeing his name on the label while the wearer is sitting on the toilet. Bean frantically grabs the man by the legs and forces the trousers off him, as well as his underwear, which he throws back to the man — though it ends up falling down the toilet. Act 3 Bean returns to his car, which is now missing. He spots it in the middle of a car park with lots of people strangely watching it. Unbothered by this he continues towards his car intending to get in it. On his way he's distracted by a generous selection of cakes on a nearby stand. He then chooses a cake and eats it. He is too busy eating the cake that he fails to notice a giant army tank rolling in behind him. The tank drives right over the top of the Mini crushing it in the process. It takes Mr Bean several seconds to notice this, he does look around briefly to see what all the noise is about and then goes back to his eating. When he turns around the second time he does a double take and drops his cake on the ground and runs over to his car and starts crying over it. At the end he walks around his car again and finds his padlock which was not crushed. He plays with it, smiles and walks off. Behind the Scences * It isn't disclosed to the viewer what Mr. Bean did with the lock he salvaged (on the Best Bits of Mr. Bean Video/DVD, he is seen with the lock, still working, yet loose, as he used it to remember this episode/life stage), it is only assumed that Bean claimed the Mini that should have been crushed by the tank as his own. However an identical Mini does appear in later episodes complete with padlock, bolt and the original registration plate (SLW 287R). * Before the tank crushes Mr Bean's Mini, there is a bunch of people behind it, watching the demonstrations, yet after the tank has gone, the crowd has gone. (After the tank has gone, and the crushed Mini is giving off smoke and steam, you can see the crowd starting to disperse. *The art class scene in Act 2 inspires one short on the animated version of Mr. Bean called "Artful Bean", while one part of Act 1 where Mr. Bean tried to use the Van de Graaff generator is also seen in the short "Gadget Kid". * Portions of the art class scene involving the backless, nude woman model were cut on the Disney Channel, as well as Nickelodeon. Category:Episode